


Lawless|Hyde's Poem

by Sinclaire_Queen



Category: Servamp
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Gen, Mentions of master and slave, Mentions of ophelia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaire_Queen/pseuds/Sinclaire_Queen
Summary: It was suppose to be a two shot poem, but I'll combine it.





	Lawless|Hyde's Poem

You were my Juliet,  
And I watched endlessly,  
Waiting for your warm touches,  
That lit my skin on fire.  
I couldn't control this,  
The hate of losing you to him!  
You made me, remember what it's like to smile  
Yet, my screams won't reach you,  
As they end you with your smiling face.  
Is this a cruel dream?  
You were a blooming rose,  
With love that spread across your country.  
The cruelty of each being,  
Made me realize,  
That no one is safe from death,  
Cause when it knocks on your door,  
I will be the one to end your pathetic life.   
Living,  
It's still hard to breathe,  
As I wisk away my thoughts,  
And drown in my greed.  
I'm only interested in an Angel?  
Least, then he'll give me a challenge,  
I want to redeem this,  
I want to milk all that your worth,  
With my own misfortune.  
Wouldn't you like that,  
My sweet Pianist?   
I could turn the clocks,  
And still want to break,  
What you believe,  
You are,  
And,I disagree.   
Am I okay,  
To bury you with my sweet sorrow?  
You seem to understand,  
But,  
I don't want that.  
I want to carve you,  
Into something,  
Only I know I can touch,  
To bury you,  
In each scar of my heart,  
That she left behind.  
If moving on from her,  
Means, I can have you,  
Then let me,  
Be your master,  
For the role were always reversed.


End file.
